


Кали-юга

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: По внутрикомандной заявке «Вонга не расстреливают, а забирают в Японию, зачем угодно — хоть перевоспитывать, хоть допрашивать».Предупреждения: AU, смерть персонажа.Беты: Erica vagans, daana





	

**Author's Note:**

> По внутрикомандной заявке «Вонга не расстреливают, а забирают в Японию, зачем угодно — хоть перевоспитывать, хоть допрашивать».
> 
> Предупреждения: AU, смерть персонажа.
> 
> Беты: Erica vagans, daana

Черный седан несся по пустой автостраде. 

Ваку вёл сам. Полностью увлеченный дорогой, он казался продолжением машины, бесстрастным сердцем мощного механического зверя. Подумав так, Сайга отвел взгляд. 

В тёмном лобовом стекле он видел свое отражение: седина на висках, морщины на лбу, глубокие складки вокруг плотно сжатых губ. Время не пощадило его — в отличие от Ваку, который словно бы совсем не утратил юношеской легкости, так зацепившей Сайгу почти двадцать лет назад — в тот год, когда он впервые читал лекции в Бюро.

Ваку чуть повернул голову, чтобы, поймав взгляд Сайги, вопросительно улыбнуться. Эту улыбку Сайга тоже помнил. Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.

Покачав головой — нет, ничего, — он продолжил рассматривать Ваку, когда тот отвернулся. Один из лучших его студентов. Богатый наследник. Успешный инспектор Бюро общественной безопасности; потом — глава Департамента связи в Министерстве благосостояния. 

Обладатель чистейшего психопаспорта цвета редкого рубина. Привилегированный чиновник, имеющий право не только забрать латентного консультанта из Токородзавы, но и везти его на личной машине без всякого сопровождения.

Даже двадцать лет назад Сайге было трудно его читать. Твердый, как мраморная статуя, Ваку одновременно был ускользающим, как ртуть. Он не показывал ничего кроме того, что хотел показать сам; он смотрел медовыми глазами и улыбался тысячей одинаковых улыбок забытого Будды. И все же сейчас Сайга знал, что Ваку непривычно серьезен; что он чувствует легкую вину за то, что давно не приезжал; что его любимый флакон с парфюмом сегодня утром разбился, выскользнув из рук на каменный пол.

Еще он знал, что Ваку не приехал бы еще долго, если бы тревожащее его дело действительно не было таким дерьмом.

 

*  
— Николас Вонг, двадцать восемь лет, командующий военной полицией ЮВАС. Криминальный коэффициент — 368.

— Достаточно. Дальше я сам.

Они стояли за стеклом, со стороны комнаты для наблюдения абсолютно непрозрачным, неотличимым от стены. Полковник Николас Вонг сидел к ним боком, одетый в серую тюремную пижаму, скованные руки лежали на столе. Темные волосы были такими длинными, что касались пола. На узких лодыжках поблескивали маячком оковы. Перед выездом сюда Сайга отказался от чтения файла полковника — ему не хотелось смазать первое визуальное впечатление. Он понял, что поступил правильно — уже сейчас было видно, что перед ними сложный случай.

— Кто с ним работал?

— Его пытались допрашивать, как только привезли в Бюро. Отдел инспектора Цунемори. Однако спустя несколько часов Сивилла передала это дело мне. — Ваку смотрел сквозь непроницаемое стекло непроницаемым взглядом. — Кто-то из людей Вонга в ЮВАС забрался в протоколы Сивиллы и встроил в них военную программу распознавания «свой-чужой». Мне поручено выяснить все подробности.

Сайга кивнул. Он знал, что Департамент связи Министерства благосостояния занимается техническим обеспечением работоспособности системы «Сивилла». Все сети, все интерфейсы, вся защита делаются там, причем большую часть работ осуществляют пожизненно запертые в здании талантливые латентные. Что ж, на каждый черный лед найдется свой ледоруб. Военный и китайский. Подавив усмешку, Сайга махнул рукой на дверь.

— Иди. Я посмотрю.

 

*  
Когда Ваку появился в дверях, Вонг поднял взгляд. Глаза у него были голубые, холодные, слишком старые для такого юного красивого лица.

— Добрый день, — по-английски сказал Ваку, усаживаясь напротив. Полковник ничего не ответил; спину он держал очень прямо, распущенные волосы накрывали ее, словно плащ. «Зачем он носит такую прическу?» — подумал Ваку. Эти темные волосы и гладкий овал лица напомнили ему об инспекторе Тэдзуке и о том, как после особенно неудачных совместных выездов она раздраженно вытаскивала из прически всякую дрянь и ругалась такими словами, от которых, вероятно, даже патрульный Сасаяма бы покраснел.

— Вы должны ответить на несколько моих вопросов, — обрывая поток неуместных воспоминаний, мягко сказал Ваку. Полковник Вонг молчал, глядя прямо ему в лицо. — Это в ваших же интересах.

Ему было прекрасно известно, что Сивилла вынесла Вонгу смертный приговор — вне зависимости от того, заговорит тот или нет.

— Я хотел бы узнать имена и данные людей, которые по вашему приказу внедрили в налаженную в Шамбале систему модуль «свой-чужой». А также способ, которым это было сделано.

Вонг покачал головой. Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось.

Ваку не сразу понял, что он улыбается.

 

*  
Наутро они встретились в кабинете Ваку. Сайга, проведший ночь в одной из пустующих квартир для разработчиков департамента, был мрачноват — от чересчур мягкого матраса разнылась поясница. Впрочем, это была не единственная причина — первичные результаты анализа личности Вонга вышли неутешительными.

Так Сайга и сказал.

Ваку ничего не ответил — он стоял спиной к нему у кофеварки и ждал, пока наполнится крохотная фарфоровая чашечка. Сайга предпочел бы кружку, налитую до краев, желательно, с дурацкой надписью; Ваку знал об этом, но это знание ничего не меняло. Крохотная чашечка была поставлена перед Сайгой на низкий столик; Сайга неожиданно ясно вспомнил, как много раз делал подобное, в той, другой жизни, тысячу лет назад.

— Я догадывался, что просто не будет. — Ваку уселся напротив и повертел свой фарфоровый наперсток в пальцах. Сайга выразительно поглядел на его руку и приподнял бровь; Ваку перехватил взгляд и, чуть нахмурившись, отставил чашку.

— Этот человек воспитан в совсем другой парадигме. — Сайга поправил очки. — Не смотри на него как на латентного. Не смотри на него как на человека, вообще.

Теперь была очередь Ваку вздергивать бровь.

— Такие, как он, понимают только язык насилия. — бровь Сайга проигнорировал. — Твоя вежливость для него — слабость. Твоя улыбка — слабость. Твоя дистанция... — Он на мгновение замолчал. — Ты ничего не добьешься, если не заговоришь с ним на его языке. Но ты не сможешь. Давай попробую я.

— Вы прошли спецподготовку по жестким методам ведения допроса, профессор, а я не знал? — с улыбкой спросил Ваку, и Сайга, испытав на секунду сильнейшее раздражение, отвел глаза. — Впрочем, если вас не затруднит, я попросил бы вас сегодня еще раз понаблюдать.

 

*  
На этот раз Ваку не стал опускаться за стол напротив — вместо этого после вежливого приветствия он прошел полковнику за спину и там прислонился к стене.

Вонг на смену диспозиции никак не отреагировал; впрочем, Ваку показалось, что безупречные лопатки чуть напряглись.

— Я еще раз прошу вас о добровольном сотрудничестве, полковник Вонг. Заметьте, это жест вежливости с моей стороны. Если понадобится, я смогу добиться недобровольного.

Полковник молчал. Красивый, как кукла, подумал Ваку. С неясным образованием. С темным прошлым. Со способностью убивать людей, глядя им прямо в глаза.

Плечи у Вонга действительно были напряженными. Горячими — сквозь тонкую ткань рубахи чувствовался жар. Ваку не отказал себе в удовольствии провести по ним ладонями — сверху вниз и снизу вверх, до самого горла, показавшегося неожиданно хрупким.

Вонг все еще не шевелился. Все так же размеренно дышал.

Согласно информации о досивилльных методах дознания, допрашиваемому с пристрастием стоило бы по одному отрезать пальцы или хотя бы загонять иголки под ногти. Возможно, стоило изуродовать паяльником это красивое лицо. Ваку смутно себе представлял, что такое паяльник, но смотреть уже не стал — готовиться к допросу всю ночь, как в прошлые времена, больше не получалось.

Впрочем, он был почти уверен, что неведомый паяльник ему не помог бы. Безупречное сильное животное перед ним знало боль и было к ней готово. А вот к чему оно готово не было?

Пальцы Ваку скользнули по выступающим из ворота ключицам. От волос Вонга пахло чем-то цветочным; это было странно, потому что местное мыло, которое Вонг мог бы найти в своей камере, совершенно точно не пахло ничем. Запах был приятным. Тело Вонга тоже было приятным. Ваку пристально взглянул на непримечательную глухую стену. У каждого есть слабое место, ведь так?

Стена молчала. Тогда Ваку отвел взгляд и наконец прикоснулся к темным волосам.

Тяжелые и гладкие, на ощупь они были похожи на шелк. Вонг едва заметно пошевелился. Показалось?

Улыбнувшись, Ваку достал метательный нож и, рывком натянув, отрезал тонкую черную прядь.

И вот тогда Вонг развернулся.

 

*  
Сайга бросился к двери — та была заперта. За стеклом Ваку и Вонг сцепились, и Сайге пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить резко заболевшее сердце.

Оковы мешали Вонгу, но даже скованный, тот оставался профессиональным убийцей — в отличие от Ваку, который вот уже десять лет как ушел из Бюро. Они покатились по полу, нож выскользнул из руки Ваку и улетел под стол. Вонг ударил его головой в лицо, но Ваку каким-то немыслимым образом вывернулся, и удар прошел вскользь по скуле. Двери наконец открылись, и в комнату с миганием и воем въехали охранные дроны.

С треском и вспышкой сработал электрошокер. Вонг конвульсивно вздрогнул и обмяк, уронив голову Ваку на плечо; Ваку под ним медленно, очень медленно расслабился. Опустил руки. Посмотрел в потолок. Вздохнул.

Сайга изо всех сил ударил в стекло ладонью.

 

*  
— Бессмысленно, — устало сказал он несколькими часами позже, глядя, как Ваку наносит на опухшую скулу обезболивающий гель. На столике между ними лежали две черные пряди, голоэкран показывал палату в медицинском блоке: Вонг лежал, прикованный к кровати несколькими тяжелыми полосами через все тело, открытые голубые глаза без всякого выражения смотрели вверх. — Теперь ты можешь обрить его налысо или даже снять скальп — он не скажет ничего.

Ваку молчал, по-видимому, переваривая свою ошибку. Он нашел слабое место противника — но поторопился с ударом. А может, все равно ничто не помогло бы. Сайга читал о таком — о пленных, которые предпочитали откусить себе язык, но не заговорить.

— Извлечение воспоминаний, — через отвращение к самому себе наконец подсказал он.

— После того случая с пленным террористом из ЮВАС как метод ведения допроса оно под запретом, — откликнулся Ваку.

— Если Министерству нужна информация, это единственный шанс. — Сайга покачал головой. — Пиши запрос наверх, а меня впусти в медблок. Медикаменты я подберу индивидуально.

Ваку взял со стола прядь волос и рассеянно пропустил сквозь пальцы. С ответом он медлил, но Сайга уже знал, что он согласится.

И что разрешение ему выдадут легко.

 

*  
Аппарат для извлечения воспоминаний у Департамента связи был, его использовали для тестирования интерфейсов — мощный, с огромным разрешением, способный в реальном времени визуализировать полную картину восприятия.

Это было хорошо — и одновременно плохо, поскольку им предстояло не вести добровольную регистрацию восприятия, а проводить принудительное извлечение воспоминаний, до которых еще нужно было добраться. Был велик шанс получить множество бесполезных побочных данных и при этом необратимо повредить психику подопытного.

Помимо этого Сайгу тревожил вопрос правильной стимуляции, поэтому на подготовку ушла почти неделя: вместе с фармацевтами из соседнего департамента они исследовали биохимию организма Вонга, его реакции на электроволновое воздействие, его психофизиологическое состояние. Последнее, впрочем, было на редкость стабильным — после срыва на допросе Вонг, казалось, полностью ушел в себя, почти перестав реагировать на внешние раздражители. Впрочем, Сайга заметил, что при появлении Ваку его давление и пульс слегка подскакивают — чтобы затем быстро вернуться к норме.

Ваку же по несколько минут стоял над кроватью полковника, разглядывая его с интересом ядовитой змеи, ожидающей, когда же подействует ее укус.

Выглядело это красиво, но Сайга все равно знал, что в такие моменты пульс подскакивает не только у Вонга.

 

*  
К испытательному стенду полковника притянули на совесть. Ваку провел пальцем по защитному фиксатору, пересекающему грудь Вонга, и посмотрел ему в лицо. Тот встретил его взгляд прямо, в голубых глазах мелькнуло какое-то выражение, но Ваку его не понял. Потом на лицо полковника опустился шлем, оставив на виду только бескровные губы. Ваку встал сбоку; перед ним был монитор, но он не мог оторвать взгляда от горла Вонга, перехваченного пластиковой полосой.

— Ёситоси. — От этого обращения он вздрогнул. Сайга смотрел на него снизу вверх: он сидел рядом с Вонгом, чтобы вербальными командами направлять его память. — Сосредоточься.

На мгновение Ваку испытал желание его ударить.

Сайга дернул уголком рта. Подняв инъектор к слабому свету от мониторов, он еще раз придирчиво оглядел индивидуально подобранную смесь наркотиков и нейростимуляторов. Ваку сделал глубокий вдох.

И улыбнулся.

— Давайте начинать.

Через мгновение после того, как Сайга отнял инъектор от сгиба локтя Вонга, тело полковника расслабилось. Губы слегка приоткрылись. Ваку, больше не медля, нажал на кнопку «старт».

Сквозь гудение прибора ему был слышен низкий успокаивающий голос Сайги; тот говорил гипнотизирующим тоном, медленно и размеренно, на хорошем английском, но точных слов было не разобрать.

На экране замелькали картинки, сначала мутные, но постепенно обретающие четкость. Лес. Развалины. Бронетранспортер. Окровавленные ошметки человека. Слабо знакомое волевое лицо — генерал Хан. Расстрел — целый строй коленопреклоненных людей, десятки в одно мгновение превратившихся в кровавую кашу затылков. Ваку сглотнул, во рту сделалось горько.

На экране мелькнул какой-то уставленный мониторами подвал; за мониторами сидели люди. Один из них повернулся при виде вошедшего и улыбнулся щербатым ртом. Ваку хорошо видел его землистое лицо, тени под глазами, длинные строки кода на мониторе... Вот оно! Ну!

Плечо Вонга под его ладонью было ледяным; Ваку, напоровшись на яростный взгляд Сайги, отдернул руку, но картинка уже сменилась — глазами Вонга Ваку смотрел снизу вверх на мужчину со смутным пятном вместо лица; чужая ладонь легла Вонгу на плечо и сжала, потом дотронулась до волос, потянула их на себя, заставив литься красивым водопадом.

Образ прояснился. С высоты на Вонга глядел зрелый мужчина со знакомыми чертами; спустя мгновение Ваку понял, что, вероятно, таким Вонг мог бы стать в свои сорок лет. Губы мужчины шевельнулись, правая рука принялась расстегивать ширинку. Прикованный к стенду Вонг ощутимо содрогнулся.

Кадр снова моргнул — теперь Ваку видел то же лицо сверху вниз: Вонг сидит у мужчины на коленях, и тот качает его, как часто качают детей. Однако в картине было что-то неуловимо неправильное.

В кадре появились знакомые темные волосы, завязанные в косу; мужчина поднес эту косу к щеке и, прикрыв глаза, потерся об нее лицом. В следующее мгновение тонкокостная, почти детская рука вонзила столовый нож ему глубоко в глазницу.

Ваку вздрогнул; Вонг на стенде изогнулся дугой и закричал.

Быстро нажав на кнопку «стоп», Ваку обошел стенд и, подвинув Сайгу, отключил защитные фиксаторы.

Безвольное тело Вонга обрушилось ему на руки.

 

*  
Несколько дней Ваку разбирал записи — сам, не доверив специалистам. Выделив и упаковав отдельно фрагменты с подпольной компьютерной лабораторией, отправил их на анализ, окинул взглядом оставшиеся терабайты.

Он надеялся, что найденных фрагментов хватит, чтобы отыскать исполнителей, а может быть, даже восстановить часть чужого кода. Второй раз отправлять Вонга на стенд он был морально не готов. Того, что он уже увидел, большинству людей было бы достаточно, чтобы помутиться. А того, что пережил Вонг — чтобы сойти с ума.

Первое время Ваку был уверен, что именно это и произошло с полковником. Придя в сознание, Вонг первым делом попытался разбить голову о стену; Ваку пришлось перевести его в единственный в медблоке изолятор, сделанный по принципу палат в реабилитационном центре.

Там, не без помощи медикаментов, Вонг наконец унялся. Свернувшись на койке в позе эмбриона, он пролежал так сутки; только потом показатель психопаспорта, выведенный на прозрачную стену и замерший на четыреста двадцати, пополз вниз.

Ваку это порадовало, поскольку к тому времени он уже всерьез размышлял, не пора ли прервать эти мучения единственно одобренным Сивиллой образом.

На трехсот восьмидесяти Вонг, шатаясь, поднялся и, на ходу стаскивая с себя одежду, залез под душ. Он сидел под бегущими струями несколько часов, словно пытался смыть с себя кожу. Черные волосы струились по дну душевой кабины, похожие на чернила в воде.

Потом он вернулся к кровати, осторожно лег; уснул и спал до сих пор.

Ваку перевел взгляд на второй экран. На нем под мерное перетекание цифр на полоске сверху было видно, как Вонг спит; камера слегка под углом смотрела на изолятор из коридора, так что в кадр попадало и значение психопаспорта. Триста семьдесят восемь.

Ваку немного помедлил, разглядывая напряженное даже во сне лицо Вонга, потом отвернулся и открыл очередной файл.

 

*  
Откинувшись в кресле и прикрыв глаза, Сайга думал о Сивилле. На мониторе перед ним мелко подергивался стоп-кадр — лицо Акане Цунемори, прикованной к вертолетному шасси. В следующий момент видео смажется и погаснет — в спину Вонгу прилетит парализующий разряд. В отчете было сказано, что на нелетальный режим все доминаторы переключил системный сбой при подсоединении к местной сети, но Сайга чувствовал в этом какую-то фальшь. Вонг был здесь нужен.

В воспоминаниях юного полковника и правда было много любопытного. Вскоре Сайга нашел и то, что заставило Ваку прервать процедуру. Картинки вызвали у него тошноту — куда большую, чем многие другие, гораздо более кровавые.

Теперь, отодвинувшись от экрана, он думал о том, что Сивилла избавила Японию от насилия, порождающего насилие. Стал бы этот красивый мальчик тем, кем он стал, не обойдись с ним так его собственный отец? В мире победившей Сивиллы подобный человек был бы изолирован или уничтожен еще до того, как успел бы обзавестись ребенком. Николас Вонг никогда бы не появился на свет. Было бы это для него лучше?

Сайга закрыл лицо ладонями и потер воспаленные глаза. Он знал, что где-то на верхних этажах Ваку точно так же сидит, не отрываясь от монитора, потому что не только ему удалось зацепить Вонга, но и Вонгу удалось зацепить его.

Но какая занятная история с этими его волосами. Убить собственного отца — и оставить в себе то, что было больше всего тому дорого. Это ли не признание в человеческой неспособности действительно отвергнуть того, кого любишь, даже если он причиняет невыносимую боль?

Под закрытыми веками Сайги светилось, но не грело огромное золотое солнце. Он спал.

 

*  
Когда Ваку спустился в медблок, была уже глубокая ночь. Коридор перед изолятором освещался слабо, внутри стояла глухая тьма. Алые цифры на стекле показывали «378». Остановившись перед перегородкой, Ваку всмотрелся в свое отражение и скептически наклонил голову — под глазами залегли круги.

Смутное движение в глубине изолятора привлекло его внимание. Вонг выступил из темноты — словно дикий зверь вышел на ночной дороге под свет фар. Замерев напротив Ваку, он молча смотрел ему в глаза. Распущенные по спине волосы сливались с темнотой, красные цифры бросали на бесстрастное лицо тревожный блик.

Ваку тоже молчал. В Азии, на разоренных войной просторах которой Вонг родился, кое-где еще исповедовали старую индуистскую религию; в сумраке изолятора, разбавленном кровавыми отблесками, легко прятались четыре изящных руки и ожерелье из отрезанных голов.

Совершенство. Фарфоровая кукла. Безжалостное животное.

Ваку захотелось снова прикоснуться к нему. Пропустить сквозь пальцы гладкую прядь.

Вонг вдруг шагнул к самой перегородке и, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ваку, положил на стекло ладонь.

Ваку с отрешенной улыбкой поднял руку и совместил их пальцы.

 

*  
Утром Ваку созвал всех на совещание. Сайга, усевшись сбоку и положив подбородок на сложенные ладони, наблюдал за ним — подтянутый, изящный, безупречно вежливый, Ваку озвучивал информацию от аналитиков.

Извлечение воспоминаний дало хорошие результаты, говорил он. Люди, ответственные за взлом Сивиллы, опознаны; частично стала понятна и схема взлома, так что теперь можно реконструировать недостающее и залатать дыру в безопасности.

Удивительно, подумал Сайга, что еще совсем недавно они с Ваку были каждый на месте другого: Сайга за кафедрой, Ваку в аудитории. Он хорошо запомнил пытливый светлый взгляд, уже тогда немного не от мира сего. 

Впрочем, мир квалификационных курсов для инспекторов Бюро общественной безопасности по определению не мог быть своим для богатого наследника семьи Ваку.

Эта несообразность положения, высокой оценки способностей и личного выбора заинтересовала Сайгу; Ваку же в свою очередь заинтересовался им.

Уже тогда его преследовала репутация преподавателя, затемняющего чужой оттенок; Ваку это не пугало. Впервые он задержался после второй, кажется, лекции. Что они обсуждали тогда? Религию? Ритуальные аспекты в истории преступлений?

Его вопросы показались Сайге не лишенными интереса, а сам Ваку — не лишенным обаяния. Обычно Ваку провожал его к машине, чтобы не прекращать разговора; облокотившись о дверцу и слегка наклонив голову, Ваку смотрел на Сайгу, а Сайга поглядывал на его распахнутый пиджак и натянувшуюся на груди рубашку.

Ёситоси был отменным слушателем и мог бы стать прекрасным любовником, но Сайга не имел привычки заводить интрижки с собственными студентами, даже если они серьезные начинающие инспекторы Бюро.

Пока он так думал, Ваку обвел его вокруг пальца.

Старая американская машина в то время уже доставляла Сайге много хлопот — все сложнее становилось достать запчасти, топливо; многие автострады закрыли для автомобилей, не оборудованных беспилотной системой. Но Сайга любил свою машину; любил водить сам, чувствовать под собственными пальцами всю мощь послушного железа. Это было старомодно; тем не менее, не раз и не два Сайга видел, как Ваку с любопытством смотрит в салон, и совершенно не удивился, когда тот в конце концов попросил его прокатить.

А ему бы стоило.

Они въехали в закат на скорости под сто сорок. Эту дорогу Сайга особенно любил — никому не нужная больше, она, тем не менее, все еще была в хорошем состоянии. Над пересохшей рекой она взбиралась на виадук, и закатное солнце давало по машине залп из всех орудий.

Залитый багрянцем, Ваку на пассажирском сидении казался человеком со снятой кожей; на его лице застыло выражение муки и любви, присущее всем, кто очень редко видит настоящую природную красоту. Сайга знал, что и с ним закат обходится не лучше.

Они смотрели на солнце, пока его не поглотили горы. Виадук закончился, и машина неслась через заброшенные поля.

Потом ладонь Ваку накрыла его руку на руле. Погладила. 

— Остановитесь, пожалуйста, — очень мягко попросил Ваку, кончиками пальцев лаская запястье Сайги под манжетой. Сайга, облизнув враз пересохшие губы, медленно съехал на обочину.

И тогда Ваку перегнулся через подлокотник и поцеловал его.

— ...Я рассчитываю на вас, — почти двадцать лет спустя Ваку кивнул, отпуская команду, и Сайга понял, что совещание закончено. Поднявшись тоже, он поймал взгляд Ваку, но тот лишь слегка улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что сказать ему нечего.

Времена, когда кто-то из них хотел и мог поджидать другого после лекции, прошли.

Уже выходя из конференц-зала, Сайга подумал, что ни слова о судьбе Вонга в этом потоке ценной информации так и не прозвучало.

 

*  
Ближе к полуночи коммуникатор в комнатах Сайги звякнул. Сообщение развернулось, и на экране появилось видео с камеры в медблоке. «Возможно, вам интересно будет посмотреть».

Вонг был там. Он не спал; сидел, скрестив ноги, с идеально ровной спиной, и смотрел в стену. Распущенные волосы лежали вокруг него, словно черный веер.

Он еще не знал, что Сивилла приговорила его и что завтра на рассвете он будет помещен в камеру для исполнения наказаний. Газ, подкрашенный красным, просочится сквозь щели, и через несколько минут рассеется, оставив это изящное тело остывать на полу.

Гораздо гуманнее, чем доминатор. Эффективнее, чем центр пожизненной изоляции. 

Сивилла — система, идеально поддерживающая баланс.

Сайга сходил к скрытой за панелью заначке, оставшейся, по-видимому, от предыдущего жильца, и налил себе выпить. Рассыпав по столу таблетки для тона, разложил их по цветам и принял по одной из каждой кучки. На языке растаял вкус ментола, и он смыл его хорошим глотком.

Вонг на экране повернул голову к камере и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

Сразу после этого Сайга увидел Ваку.

 

*  
Человек рождается один и умирает один. Эту очевидную истину Ваку знал с детства — как и множество других образчиков человеческой мудрости, посвященных смерти.

Смерть манила его. В мире Сивиллы все имело контуры, четкие непроницаемые границы, и опыт смерти лежал за их пределами. Ваку всегда хотелось его постичь.

Однажды под сбоящей голограммой в парке он нашел труп лисы. В мертвых глазницах шевелились белые черви, оскаленная пасть ссохлась, шерсть потускнела и облезла. Ваку приходил смотреть на нее всю зиму. Потом, в один прекрасный весенний день, лиса исчезла, и над местом, где она лежала, закачались белые голографические цветы.

Теперь смерть смотрела на него через стеклянную перегородку изолятора, и подрагивающие цифры ползли вверх — 370.8. 371.1.

Бесстрастный значок камеры пошевелился, перенастраивая фокус.

Ваку приложил браслет к электронному замку и вошел.

 

*  
Вонг стоял посреди палаты — босиком, спокойно опустив руки вдоль тела. Его глаза слегка потемнели, когда Ваку шагнул к нему; переместившись Вонгу за спину, он перестал видеть их выражение.

Вонг не шевелился. Ваку протянул руку и отвел в сторону его волосы, открывая лопатки. Положив ладонь на узкую спину, медленно провел сверху вниз. Потом взялся двумя руками за ворот рубашки и резко разорвал тонкую ткань.

Вонг вздрогнул и рывком развернулся, волосы хлестнули воздух. Ваку снова встретился с ним взглядом — Вонг улыбался. 

Улыбка его оказалась соленой, как воды мертвой реки, как океан крови. Ваку прижал Вонга к себе, намотал на кулак волосы и действительно почувствовал вкус металла — Вонг укусил его, без жалости, словно дикое животное.

Потом поцеловал.

Ваку толкнул его к стене и избавил от штанов.

Обернувшись через плечо, Вонг что-то сказал; язык был незнакомый, но Ваку знал, что это обещание смерти. Неожиданно ловко выгнувшись, полковник сделал подсечку назад и, когда Ваку упал навзничь, уселся ему на бедра.

Темные волосы, падающие Вонгу на грудь, пересекали живот и стекали к паху. Крупный ровный член слегка подрагивал, полускрытый ими. Ваку протянул руку и коснулся головки; Вонг, запрокинув голову, что-то сквозь зубы пробормотал. Заведя руку себе за спину и ерзая у Ваку на бедрах, он принялся готовить себя.

Ваку не стал раздеваться — только расстегнул рубашку и высвободил из ширинки член. Вонг тоже не желал терять времени — плюнув себе на ладонь, размазал слюну по промежности. Потом, прогнувшись, медленно насадился.

Выдохнув, Ваку погладил его по щеке. Проследил пальцем губы.

В расширенных зрачках Вонга плескалось безумие. Наклонившись к самой груди Ваку, он укрыл его волосами; Ваку воспринял это как приглашение. Положив ладони на ягодицы Вонга, он прижал его к себе и двинул бедрами навстречу, вырвав вскрик.

Темные пряди ласкали лицо и грудь. Вонг цеплялся за его плечи, давясь стонами; было так сладко владеть им целиком, заполнять собой до самого конца.

Волосы оплели их как живые. Шелковая лента скользнула по шее; улыбка на губах Вонга стала оскалом. Он прогнулся, откинулся назад всем телом, и на горле Ваку затянулась черная петля.

Захрипев, Ваку перехватил его руки, но это было бесполезно. Силы в худом полковнике пряталось достаточно, натянутые между двумя точками волосы работали как рычаг. Ваку казалось, что еще немного, и его шея сломается.

Потом их с Вонгом взгляды встретились, и в синих как лед глазах Ваку не увидел ничего — ни торжества, ни боли, ни жажды.

Чернота застилала зрение, что-то хрустело; многорукая богиня смотрела из темноты. Ваку отпустил запястья Вонга, обессиленно уронив руки, — и, глядя ему в глаза, улыбнулся.

И тогда чужие зрачки наконец дрогнули.

...В жестоких муках пройдет конец юг, а потом своим чередом возродится мир, начиная с дваждырожденных.

Острый метательный нож легко скользнул в ладонь из петли на предплечье, и Ваку, не отрывая взгляда от красивого лица, полоснул по напряженно выгнутой шее.

 

*  
Сайге всю жизнь было интересно, как далеко Ваку способен зайти в своем исследовании пределов сущего. Его страсть к заглядыванию за край была почти маниакальной — той тихой маниакальностью, которая слабо заметна другим. Кто-то собирает кактусы, кто-то с непринужденностью иезуита пробует на прочность реальность или других людей.

Правда, от подобных экзерсисов оттенок у любого человека, как правило, портился; Ваку же оставался безмятежным, словно Будда, и прозрачным, как клубничная карамель.

Сайге всегда было любопытно, где у самого Ваку предел. 

Теперь, сидя перед монитором в запертой комнате, неспособный даже подняться, он думал, что знает.

Болело в груди. Левая рука онемела, ноги превратились в набитые глиной мешки.

Внизу, в палате, под всевидящим оком камеры Ваку пошевелился. Осторожно приобняв Вонга, стянул со своей шеи его скрученный жгутом, потяжелевший от крови хвост. Кровь была везде — у Ваку на лице, на рубашке, на руках. Цифры на прозрачной стене обнулились и пульсировали тревожным светом, но никто не шел на этот молчаливый сигнал бедствия. Возможно, Ваку заблокировал защиту.

Сайга понимал, что после произошедшего Ваку останется в такой палате навсегда. У него не было сил ничего с этим сделать.

Ваку очень осторожно, словно боясь потревожить спящего, переложил Вонга на пол. Отодвинул накрывшую алебастровое лицо прядь. Потом, шатаясь, поднялся.

Под потеками крови на его горле виднелся наливающийся чернотой синяк. Хватая ртом воздух и держась за стену, Ваку добрался до перегородки и, не удержавшись, оперся на нее ладонью, оставив на стекле красный смазанный след.

Цифры мигнули, и Сайга увидел: 34.2. «Pigeon blood».

Ваку бессильно опустился на пол и спрятал лицо в окровавленных ладонях.


End file.
